


one night stand (maybe)

by maki_senpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Drinking, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Miya Atsumu, i barely even made them talk, idk what else to say, minors begone, they fuck, they literally just fuck, topsumu, um all the sex tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maki_senpai/pseuds/maki_senpai
Summary: “Wanna get out of here?”“Are ya gonna take all my money and run?”“Funny. But no, I just wanna have fun, don’t you?”Atsumu looked at him questioningly, “I don’t even know yer name.”“Kuroo Tetsurou.”“Ah.”“So, are you gonna take up my offer?”“Ya really do sound like a scammer. But sure, m’gettin’ bored anyway.”“Great, I’ll call my driver, so while we wait, let’s get to know each other.”
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	one night stand (maybe)

**Author's Note:**

> a little reward for [@therealtsumtsum](https://twitter.com/therealtsumtsum) for studying :P

The olympics were over and the men’s volleyball team took home gold, which naturally called for a celebration. Atsumu was first to propose the idea, but was the one who regretted it after. 

Not even a few hours into the after party, everyone was starting to go home with their respective partners and it made Atsumu feel awfully lonely. But he painted a smile as everyone trickled out of the bar. 

“You don’t have to pretend, you know.” A voice startled Atsumu, breaking him out of his lonely thoughts. He looked toward the source of the voice and found himself in front of a dark messy-haired man who sported a navy suit. His hazy, drunken mind told him that it was one of Bokuto’s friends from high school who now works as a… conman? Atsumu wasn’t sure, but he did look like someone who would scam you out of your whole bank account. 

“M’not pretendin.’” 

The other hummed in response, swirling his drink in hand. “Wanna get out of here?” 

“Are ya gonna take all my money and run?”

“Funny. But no, I just wanna have fun, don’t you?”

Atsumu looked at him questioningly, “I don’t even know yer name.”

“Kuroo Tetsurou.”

“Ah.” 

“So, are you gonna take up my offer?”

“Ya really do sound like a scammer. But sure, m’gettin’ bored anyway.”

“Great, I’ll call my driver, so while we wait, let’s get to know each other.”

Atsumu shrugged his shoulders and the two of them talked, they drank, they laughed. Everything becomes a blur, from the last tip of their glasses, to their wobbly walk to a sleek black car, up until they got to a fancy penthouse of a five-star hotel. They stumbled through the door and collapsed onto the large couch that was situated against the wall of the living room. 

Their bloodshot and lustful eyes locked gazes, the sexual tension apparent in the air, especially when Kuroo climbed onto Atsumu’s lap. The latter wondered when he got there, but he didn’t really care either with the way Kuroo looked at the moment. So he cupped Kuroo’s face, bringing him closer until their faces were centimetres apart. 

“Atsumu…”

“Shut up.”

“I was just gonna say how hot you look right now.”

“Then fuckin’ kiss me.”

Kuroo did not need to be asked twice as he leaned in, holding on to Atsumu’s shoulders for support, their lips meeting in a hot and sloppy kiss. Atsumu’s eyes shot open, not expecting to feel metal on his tongue and it excited him. Their hands roamed each other’s bodies as if they’ve never touched anything before. The burning sensation from each other’s touches was all they could feel, and god it felt  _ good _ .

Without breaking the kiss, Atsumu stood up, carrying Kuroo with him.

“Where’s yer room?” Atsumu asked against Kuroo’s lips.

“Last door to the left.”

Pulling away from the kiss, Kuroo moved on to pepper messy kisses on Atsumu’s neck as he walked them to the room. Soon enough, Atsumu dropped Kuroo onto the bed, taking his lips in his own once more. The taste of alcohol lingered, but they didn’t care. Their tongues continued to glide against one another in a messy dance, tasting each other in ways unimaginable. Atsumu couldn’t help but appreciate Kuroo’s tongue piercing a little more because  _ god _ it felt so good. 

Clothes were discarded and tossed to different directions. Atsumu pulled away from the kiss completely, going down to Kuroo’s neck. He sucked and nipped wherever he could, exploring until Kuroo’s breath hitched revealing his weakness. Atsumu paid extra attention to the area, leaving a darker mark as if to claim him. 

He continued lower, scattering bites all over Kuroo’s smooth skin, turning him into a mess under Atsumu. He moaned and mumbled out his name, riling the latter up even more. 

In one swift motion, Atsumu spread Kuroo’s legs, pulling his underwear off of him. He placed sloppy, open mouth kisses on his inner thighs, teasing the other. 

“Atsumu, please…” 

“Impatient little kitten, are ya?”

Atsumu trailed higher until he hovered over Kuroo’s aching erection, his hot breath fanning over it, driving the other completely wild.

“Fuck– Atsumu, just do it, you asshole.”

“I don’t think yer in any position to tell me what to do, Tetsurou.”

“Stop teasing and just fuck– _ aaaahhh _ .”

Kuroo was cut off by Atsumu running his playful tongue up Kuroo’s cock and taking it fully into his mouth. He swirled his tongue over the tip, driving Kuroo insane. He put his hand to work as well, pumping whatever he couldn’t fit in his wet mouth at the same time he was sucking to his heart’s content. 

“Mmm… Fuck, Atsu, you’re so good.”

Atsumu hummed in response, the vibration of it sending chills down Kuroo’s spine. He continued to bob his head up and down his length, his tongue pressing against it while his hands continued to work in tandem with his pace, making Kuroo’s breathing more uneven and desperate.

“Atsu… please don’t stop…”

The man in question bobbed his head lower, taking Kuroo in deeper than before until the tip of his dick hit the back of Atsumu’s throat. And just before Kuroo was about to cum, Atsumu released with a pop and smirk down at Kuroo. 

“Atsumu,  _ please _ , I want to cum.” 

“Hm. We’ve only just started, baby. Let me have my fun with ya. Now where are yer condoms, pretty boy?" 

"F-first drawer...everything should b-be there." Kuroo breathed out, squirming in his place from the need to release, but he was helpless as he watched Atsumu rummage through the drawers until he found what he needed.

Atsumu ripped open the condom with his teeth and took it out, rolling it onto his cock afterwards. He then squeezed some lube onto his hands and spoke, "Get on all fours, kitten." 

Kuroo obliged, though shakily and got up on his hands and knees, his ass hanging invitingly in the air. Atsumu grinned at the sight, getting more aroused, if that was even possible. He then brought up a lubed up finger to Kuroo’s twitching hole, teasing the entrance by drawing circles against it, making him squirm in anticipation. 

“ _ P-please _ .” Kuroo begged. 

“How cute. Please what, Tetsu?” Atsumu started to slowly press into Kuroo, only letting the tip of his finger go in. The other man whimpered. 

“Please fuck me, Atsumu…” 

“There we go.” 

Atsumu promptly inserted his whole index finger into Kuroo’s tight hole slowly, opening him up. He proceeded to pump in and out achingly slow, making the other rock his ass back to meet Atsumu’s finger. He took his other hand, grabbing Kuroo by the hip bruisingly, holding him in place.

“Such a stubborn kitten you are. Be patient, baby.” 

Kuroo groaned, but nodded and stayed put while Atsumu quickened his pace, adding a second finger inside, stretching Kuroo even more, until eventually, three made its way inside. He quickened his pace, angling his fingers in different directions until-

_ “FUCK!” _

_ Found it. _ Atsumu thought.

“Please, I’m gonna cum, Atsumu please, I’m begging.”

“Now, now…”

Atsumu withdrew his fingers from Kuroo, making the other whine from the loss of contact. He then positioned himself behind Kuroo, aligning his twitching cock at the other’s entrance. 

“Are ya ready,  _ Tetsurou _ ?” Atsumu purred.

“Fuck, yes please, yes, just fuck me already.”

“So demanding.” 

With that, Atsumu pushed his cock into Kuroo slowly, until all of him was buried in him. He listened as Kuroo whimpered at the size and froze in place, giving the man a moment to adjust. Atsumu was trying hard not to just pound into Kuroo mercilessly since he’s about to go feral from how tight Kuroo was around him. The room was getting hotter and their breaths were coming short, bodies decorated in beads of sweat already. 

“Go.” Kuroo said weakly. 

“Thank fuck.” Atsumu wasn’t sure if he could hold himself back anymore if Kuroo hadn’t said anything. He immediately started to thrust in and out, trying to be gentle, but the urge to go rough was starting to cloud his mind. 

“I-I’m not so fragile, Atsumu.” Kuroo retorted. 

And instead of saying anything back, Atsumu growled and started to quicken his pace, harshly going in and out of Kuroo’s now-stretched hole. The slapping of skin echoed through the room, dancing with the chorus of moans and groans that came from the two men.

“F-faster, you fucking coward!” Kuroo blurted.

“Oh? Ya shouldn’t be talkin’ like that while I’m in control, baby.” 

“And what are you gonna do about it?”

“Ya got a big, pretty little mouth there, don’t ya? Let’s put it to better use and see if yer still gonna talk after.” 

Kuroo’s eyes widened in fear and excitement from what Atsumu could possibly imply with that. The latter then pulled out of him and discarded the condom, promptly lifting Kuroo up to level his face with his dick. 

“Open.” Atsumu demanded. Kuroo happily opened and took all of Atsumu in with no hesitation. The faux blond thread his fingers into dark locks, pushing Kuroo’s head further in, taking his cock deeper. He held Kuroo’s head in place as he fucked his face into oblivion, tears starting to gather at the corner of Kuroo’s eyes. He swirled his tongue wherever he could, his tongue piercing pressing against Atsumu’s dick. For the second time that night, Atsumu thanked the fact that Kuroo has a tongue piercing. 

As he was nearing his high, Atsumu pulled out of Kuroo’s mouth and observed his tear-stained face with his mouth still hanging open and his tongue sticking out. 

“What a good boy.” Atsumu said through his pants and heavy breathing. He grabbed another condom, ripping it open and putting it on before he pushed Kuroo back down on the bed. He took him into a sloppy kiss, tongues battling for dominance, though Kuroo barely put up a fight. 

Atsumu situated himself between Kuroo’s legs, lifting one of them up and over his shoulders before pushing himself into Kuroo’s hole once more. 

_ “Fuck! Atsumu…” _ Kuroo moaned out. 

“So, so good for me, Tetsurou.” 

This time, Atsumu didn’t start off slow and let his animosity take over, railing Kuroo like it’s his job. He harshly thrusted in and out of the other, making them both a moaning and sweaty mess. Atsumu then pushed two fingers into Kuroo’s open mouth, who promptly sucked on them without being asked to, groaning against the well-practiced fingers, choking on them as if his life depended on it. 

Deciding it was enough of that, Atsumu withdrew his now wet fingers and brought the same hand down and enveloped Kuroo’s cock, stroking it up and down in tandem with his thrusts. The overstimulation drove Kuroo wild, screaming out a string of incoherent curses mixed with Atsumu’s name. 

“M’close, Tetsu.” 

Kuroo only replied with moans and a scream as Atsumu angled himself differently, expertly hitting Kuroo’s prostate every time he pounded into him, sending them over the moon.

After a few more harsh thrusts and pumps, Kuroo came undone, spurting his cum all over his torso while Atsumu’s movements got sloppier and followed right after as he buried himself deeper into him, emptying his own into the condom. 

Kuroo’s leg came down and Atsumu collapsed onto his shoulder, not minding the mess between them. He then turned and kissed Kuroo deeply, both sighing in relief against the kiss. He pulled away and out of Kuroo, discarding the condom properly before plopping himself onto the space beside Kuroo while the latter subconsciously moved closer to him. Both were far too gone in drunkenness and the high to even think about the after care, exhausted and clouded from their rigorous activity.

But even so, without thinking, the two of them tangled their limbs together in a comfortable embrace, promptly falling asleep in each other’s close company, blissfully unaware of what’s to come the next morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO
> 
> this was with a different ship, but i refined it and turned it into this instead and i honestly dont even know if it makes sense.  
> but like they fuck so whatever i guesss
> 
> anyway, my [twittert](https://twitter.com/SOUM4KI)


End file.
